


Written in the Scars

by CrushingOnSans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Sexual Humor, TW will be tagged on individual chapters, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/pseuds/CrushingOnSans
Summary: A collection of One Shots about my characters, Razz and Bailey. The first chapter is a basic summary of what the story is about since the actual writing will be so out of order.





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings will be posted at the top of each chapter. General Warnings are Homophobia, Transphobia, Sexual Assault, and Death. Most chapters will not contain this content, and will otherwise be tagged accordingly.

**TL;DR** Razz and Bailey/Blue are in a romantic relationship, Hailey is Blue's daughter, Adrian is Razz's brother, and Sydney is Adrian's daughter. 

 

 

 

Wow I’m such a nerd I made a  **[Powerpoint Presentation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fpresentation%2Fd%2F1aVc8TD6pr0SqjaWs2N5e_gcrJuz0Rt52E8g5C3e-iM8%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=NDVhMWI2ODc5YTc5NjUyNGIzMjAyZjc4NzVhMzg0MzE2MWNlMzE1MCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0) ** about this. It has all of the basic information included below except that the actual timeline doesn’t contain many details. 

**Main Characters**

[Razz’s Tag ](http://witsyo.tumblr.com/tagged/razzyo) ~~~ [Razz’s Aesthetic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fcrushingonsans%2Fcharaecter-aesthetique%2Frazz%2F&t=ZjhlYTcwMGQ4OWRiOTk5YjA5MGUwNWFjYjhiZDhmYzA4Y2E2MDA0ZixUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)  
Razz Rey Aster (Formerly Reina Maria)  
Birthday: June 3 (usually depicted between the ages of 17 and 45)  
Place of birth: Spain (Afro-Spaniard/Mixed Race). First Language is Spanish.  
Relationship to Main 5: Bailey’s Husband, Adrian’s Brother, Hailey’s Stepfather(?), Sydney’s Uncle.  
Sexuality: Straight  
Gender Identity: He/Him. Transgender  
Job: Licensed Clinical Social Worker, MSW w/concentration in counseling. Specializes in LGBT issues, esp. Homeless minors  
Hobbies: Dancing (M), Soccer (G), Singing (G), Cooking(G) Makeup (G), Stage Makeup(M), Painting (B)  
Favorite Song: All the Stars - Kendrick Lamar

[Bailey/Blue’s Tag](http://witsyo.tumblr.com/tagged/baileyyo) ~~~ [Blue’s Aesthetic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fcrushingonsans%2Fcharaecter-aesthetique%2Fbailey%2F&t=YTQ2M2RkMTBlYzJlN2UwYzdiNWVhYzY2NzQyYTM0ODQ2ODgzY2U3OSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)  
Bailey (Blue) Azure Serif   
Birthday: November 11 (usually depicted between the ages of 17 and 45)  
Age in relation to Razz: 6 months younger  
Place of birth: USA (pretty much Just White)  
Relationship to Main 5: Razz’s Wife, Hailey’s Mother, Adrian’s Sister-in-law, Sydney’s Aunt  
Sexuality: Lesbian? This one’s complicated  
Gender Identity: She/Her. Cisgendered.   
Job: Professional choreographer, Owns two studios and teaches classes along with travel teaching  & a few concerts  
Hobbies: Dancing (G), Paintball (G), Body Art (B), Cars (M), Rock Climbing (G), Soccer (M)  
Favorite Song: Children - Justin Bieber

[Hailey’s Tag ](http://witsyo.tumblr.com/tagged/haileyyo) ~~~ [Hailey’s Aesthetic  ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fcrushingonsans%2Fcharaecter-aesthetique%2Fhailey%2F&t=MGM2MDBhM2I1NDA4ZGQ0NGNhZDA0NjA5NjU5NjYzYmYxNDU1YTk4NSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)  
Hailey Jade Lenaire  
Birthday: October 19 (usually depicted between the ages of 15 and 20)  
Age in relation to Razz: 21.5 years younger  
Place of birth: USA (caucasian, possible NA Ancestry)  
Relationship to Main 5: Bailey’s Daughter, Razz’s ?Stepdaughter????, Adrian’s Niece?, Sydney’s Cousin  
Sexuality: Asexual, Aromantic  
Gender Identity: She/Her, Cisgender  
Job: Chemical Engineer, specializing in nanotechnology, especially in the medical field for use in treating glioma (brain tumors)  
Hobbies: Dancer (G), Videogames (G), Movies, Drawing (B), Tennis (M), Collects Buttons (like the pin kind)  
Favorite Song: Silence - Marshmellow

[Adrian’s Tag](http://witsyo.tumblr.com/tagged/adrianyo) ~~~ [Adrian’s Aesthetic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fcrushingonsans%2Fcharaecter-aesthetique%2Fadrian%2F&t=ZmZmMzc5MTVmODAwM2FjYjAwM2IwNWYwYzdmOGJmMjRjMWI1MDgyNSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)  
Adrian Samuel Aster  
Birthday: May 8 (usually depicted between the ages of 19 and 50)  
Age in relation to Razz: 3 years younger  
Place of birth: Dominican Republic (Afro-Dominican)  
Relationship to Main 5: Razz’s Brother, Sydney’s Father, Bailey’s Brother-in Law  
Sexuality: Straight Ally  
Gender Identity: He/Him. Cisgendered  
Job: D.O, Board Certified Plastic & Reconstructive Surgeon. Specializes in Metoidioplasty.   
Hobbies: Boxing (G), Soccer(G), Pottery (B), Cooking (G), Baking (G), Dating (lol)  
Favorite Song: Don’t Threaten Me With a Good Time - Panic! at the Disco

[Sydney’s Tag ](http://witsyo.tumblr.com/tagged/sydneyyo)~~~ [Sydney’s Aesthetic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fcrushingonsans%2Fcharaecter-aesthetique%2Fsydney%2F&t=N2EwNjllZGNiMzY1ZTcxNDI0MWFiNzNjNjk2NmEyYWViNzNkMDgyMCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)  
Sydney Anne Moore  
Birthday: March 26 (usually depicted between the ages of 2 and 12)  
Age in relation to Razz: 27 years younger  
Place of birth: USA (African-American)  
Relationship to Main 5: Adrian’s Daughter, Razz’s Niece, Bailey’s Niece, Hailey’s Cousin.  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Gender Identity: She/her, cisgender  
Job: DVM. Veterinarian, Bachelor’s in Biochemistry, Specializes in exotic pets (favorites are the reptiles)   
Hobbies: Drawing (G), Volunteering at Humane Society (as teenager), Foreign Languages (M), Writing (M), Poetry (M), Swimming (M)  
Favorite Song: Afire Love - Ed Sheeran

**Family Tree/Relationships/Minor Characters**

[Link to chart](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b45d61f2adb846c6b50639827c305c4d/tumblr_pfzsejFKQZ1tyyqq4_1280.jpg)  
Also can be found on slides 15-20 of the [powerpoint](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fpresentation%2Fd%2F1aVc8TD6pr0SqjaWs2N5e_gcrJuz0Rt52E8g5C3e-iM8%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=NDVhMWI2ODc5YTc5NjUyNGIzMjAyZjc4NzVhMzg0MzE2MWNlMzE1MCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)

**Basic Timeline**

The basic timeline and chain of events can be found in the [overview section of my tumblr](https://witsyo.tumblr.com/overviewyo) and in a sort of list form on the powerpoint that I've linked a few times, but I'll leave it unexplained in the actual osc. I want this to have at least a little bit of mystery behind it, but if you want to be informed on the chain of events you can totally go read about it there! When I get a few more chapters together I'll start putting them here in chronological order. 

 

 

 

 **TL;DR** Razz and Bailey/Blue are in a romantic relationship, Hailey is Blue's daughter, Adrian is Razz's brother, and Sydney is Adrian's daughter. 

 


	2. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wished that Razz didn't care so much about her, sometimes. It'd make things easier for him, not caring about someone so broken.

Blue. 

When she thinks of the color, she tries to think of the sky. Instead, she can almost taste deep water, can feel the pressing darkness of nothing. Isn’t that an oxymoron? Nothing can’t press, and it certainly can’t push her down until she feels like she might know what nothing feels like, why nothing might be trying to find some company in the middle of the night when she starts to feel something. 

Something hurts. These days, nothing might make the easier companion. 

But something isn’t quite so incorporeal.  _ Something _ has brown eyes and the kindest smile that’s ever been directed at her. The pity in something’s face doesn’t even feel like pity. It feels like empathy. 

God, why would he want to feel that empathy towards her? Sitting here on the kitchen floor, she can feel something touching her arms, thumbs smoothing up and down the skin as he speaks to her softly. She knows he’s trying to get her to wake up. 

Why doesn’t she want to wake up?

“Blue.” 

Her name rings in her ears, and she blinks, realizing her eyes have been open the whole time. Razz is crying, and the sight of the tears sets her off into her own wave, hands shakily lifting to push away the wetness.

“I-I’m sorry--” God, it doesn’t even sound like her own voice. 

“What happened?” 

He finally seems to relax, half-collapsing forward to press the side of his face to hers. She can feel him shaking against her, wonders how long she’s been sitting there for him to be this upset. 

“I think I passed out again.” 

“H-have you--” He stops, hesitates before he pulls back to press a kiss to her cheek. “Did you hit anything?” 

“A new low,” she says, snickering quietly and ignoring the way he just stares back, unsmiling. “I don’t hurt, really. I think I just hit the floor.” 

He’s quiet for a long moment, then he sits back on his heels, stretching out a hand. “Can you stand up?”

“Will you carry me to the couch if I say no?” 

In answer, he climbs to his feet, scooping her up before she can take it back and finally smiling in response to her surprised laugh. As she’s placed carefully on the living room couch, she can’t help but to smile impishly up at him. “You been working out?” 

He sighs, shaking his head and reaching up to cup her chin. “Have you?”

Blue’s face falls almost immediately, eyes falling to the floor as she shrugs. “Yeah. Went for a run this morning.” 

“Yeah?” By his tone, this could almost be a normal conversation.

“And again this afternoon.” 

“Plus choreography at class?”

She hesitated. “Yeah.” 

He loops his fingers through hers, and she can see tears brimming back in his eyes. It feels like a shard of glass through her stomach, watching the expression on his face. She squeezed his hand. 

“I went grocery shopping,” he forced out, and she felt his fingers tighten in hers, squeezing back softly. “There were apples on sale, and the breakfast bars you like. Would you like one?” 

There was a long moment of silence. 

“I like apples,” she finally said, voice coming out as a whisper. 

“Then I’ll cut one for you,” he said, finally looking her in the eye as he forced a smile onto his face. The shame burned hot in her stomach as he leaned forward, the hand under her chin tilting her face up so he could press a kiss to her mouth. 

“Thank you,” she said when he pulled away to stand, then, before he could walk away, “I love you.” 

His smile looked more genuine for a moment. 

“I love you too, Blue.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian turns 21, Alcohol gets involved, and Razz finds a rock
> 
>  **Characters** Blue, Razz, and Adrian

“Well _hello_ there, baby brother!”

Blue grinned as Adrian glanced around, making a show of searching the air above her head before pretending to spot her. “Blue! I didn’t see you there!”

“Mm-hm, because you’re not wearing your glasses?”

“Nope, you’re just short!”

Laughing, she held up the pair of drinks she’d picked up from the bar. “You can talk to me about being short when you’ve seen this temper. Don’t drink up, irritate me, I dare you.”

“Who’s the other drink for?” he asked, raising a brow. “I thought you weren’t a fan.”

She grinned. “They’re both for you. I want to see you off your shit”

“Oh, man…” Reverently, Adrian took the glass to her left, holding it up to the light in consideration. “My first ever drink…and you just...you’re just making me drink _two whole drinks_ …how will I ever handle my first taste of something as powerful as--”

“You’re the biggest fucking liar I’ve ever met in my life. Toss it back and get to embarrassing yourself, I’ve heard you’re an emotional drunk.”

“Honey, if you think this is all it’ll take to get me crying, you don’t know me well at all.”

Blue made a face, but before she could say anything, another voice piped up from behind her. “That’s what these are for. Happy birthday Adrian, we’re all gonna embarrass ourselves and then Blue’s gonna drive us home, right sweetheart?”

“What’s with all the pet names?” Glancing back, Blue caught a glimpse of the smile on Razz’s face before there was a kiss being pressed to her cheek.

“We’re softening you up so you stay sober, I don’t wanna deal with Uber.”

The clink on glasses being set down drew her attention from the voice in her ear, snorting as Adrian gestured for Razz to hand over the tray of drinks he’d brought to the table. “If you two are gonna be all lovey-dovey I’m gonna need all of those.”

“We’ve barely even touched each other since we’ve been here.”

“I can just feel how much you love each other though, it’s disgusting.”

“Aw, man…” Razz slid the tray across the table, then took a seat right next to Blue, slinging an arm around her back and tucking his head into her shoulder. “This must make you so uncomfortable then.”

Adrian made a gagging noise, grabbing a glass of something brightly colored and filled with fruit.

“Hey, you know I got that for me!” Razz cried. Blue only realized her disbelieving face was matched by Adrian’s when Razz had already sat up and grabbed the drink, taking a sip. His eyes immediately started to water, and Blue let out a disbelieving laugh, trying and failing to take the drink out of Razz’s hand as Adrian shrugged and reached for one of the shot glasses.

“Babe, you realize there’s more alcohol in one of those than in probably all of the beer this bar owns, right?”

“That’s clearly an exaggeration.” Razz’s voice was hoarse, and he coughed before continuing. “You’re right, though, this is _really_ alcoholic.”

“I can tell.”

“It’s fine, though. Guess who has two thumbs and can totally handle their liquor?”

Sitting back in his chair, Adrian grinned. “Is this the same grown-ass man that cried about the Corgi in Brooklyn 99 after like a beer and a half last week?”

“They named him _Cheddar_ , what was I supposed to do??”

“He’s right, Razz,” Blue said, looking doubtfully at the drink in his hands.

"Ha!" Adrian waved his hand in his brother's direction. “I _told_ you--”

“Not about the Corgi, he would have cried about that whether or not he was drunk.” Adrian paused at that, then nodded in agreement as Blue continued. “But you are a lightweight.”

Razz gasped in mock offense, then took another sip. “You say that, but it’s burning less and less every time I drink it. I think my mouth is going numb!”

“I don’t think that has anything to do with your alcohol tolerance.”

“How would you know, you haven’t had alcohol in like...forever.”

"You've been making up for it since before we started dating."

Adrian raised his eyebrows. “You were drinking when you were sixteen?!”

“No!”

“Ehhhhhhhhh…”

“Blue, zip it! We’re supposed to be setting a good example for my innocent baby brother and that includes not tarnishing my reputation,”

“Huh, weird, I didn’t know you had any reputation left,” Adrian mumbled, and Blue snickered.

Razz sighed loudly. “I’ve only had alcohol like twice in my whole life, okay?”

“Five years younger than the legal drinking limit though, even if that shit were true.”

“You say that like you haven’t been smoking weed since you were like six months old,” Blue said disbelievingly.

“Weed hadn’t been invented yet, idiot”

“What the fuck are you even--”

“Oooooookkkaaayyyyy!” Razz threw his hands upwards, giving each of them a stern look before slowly lowering his arms. “Here, have some facts from the only Master’s degree in the room”

“You really need to stop bringing that up, bro”

“Blue doesn't drink, Adrian has probably been doing drugs a lot longer than I know about, so I’m not even going to go _near_ that, and I. Can handle. My alcohol.”

~~~

“Hey Blue?”

She looked over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of the top half of Razz sticking out of the window of her car, and sighed. “Yeah?” she called back to him, looking back to finish unlocking the front door.

“I’m stuck.”

“I know,” she said, pushing the door open and leaving it ajar before turning back and jogging down the steps. Pushing lightly on Razz’s shoulders, she got him back into the car before opening the door, holding out an arm to guide him to his feet. “I turned on the child lock.”

“I love you,” he sighed, smiling widely.

“I love you too.”

“Like a lot.”

“I know. Stay right there, don’t fall over.”

Reaching for the car door, Blue went to push it shut before a strangled gasp had her pausing, looking back at Razz to see him sitting criss-cross on the ground, holding one of the loose rocks from the driveway and staring at it with wonder in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

He started guiltily, clutching the rock to his chest and blinking up at her. “I didn’t fall down!”

“Why are you on the ground?” She closed the car door, then crouched in front of him, holding out her hand. “Did you find a rock?”

“It’s really round.”

“Can I have it?”

“...it’s mine.”

Blue hummed, tilting her head to one side before holding her hand out a little further. “We can share it.”

“Whoa,” he breathed, rocking forward in an attempt to stand. “We can do that?!”

“Yeah, we share lots of things.”

Laughing, Razz dropped the rock, reaching up instead to cup her face in his hands. “Like _secrets_!”

“Yup. Have any you want to share with me?”

Razz leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and squinting into her eyes. “I used your shampoo this morning because it makes my hair smell really pretty even though you don’t smell like lavender and you’re the prettiest girl in the world.”

“Mm-hm, that totally makes sense, sweetheart,” Blue pulled back and picked up the rock from where he’d dropped it, tucking it into her pocket before looping her arm under his shoulders, guiding him up to stand. He swayed for a moment before finding his balance, then laughed.

“Blue, who is the most pretty _man_ in the world?”

Taking him by the hand, she went up the steps, taking it slow to get him to the top as she replied. “Willem Dafoe.”

“False!” Razz hiccupped, and Blue guided him through the open doorway before shutting the door behind him. “It’s still you.”

“There are a few problems with both of our answers but we can talk about that in the--”

“My rock!” Razz spun around once, then stumbled into the wall. “Blue, I forgot my rock, he’s gonna be so mad!”

Blue started to reach into her pocket, then hesitated. “The rock? Are you saying the _rock_ will--”

“I lost him!!” He sounded near tears, managing to turn himself around and stare at her with wide eyes.

Sighing heavily, she finished pulling out the rock, holding it out for Razz to see. He gasped, stumbling forward to take it from her and holding it to his chest. “I love you so much.”

“Baby, you--”

“And our tiny rock son.” He sighed, then put the rock very carefully on the entryway table before turning around and holding out his arms. “Did you know?”

“Did I know what?”

“Did you know that I’m dating the most beautiful woman _ever_?”

“Ever?! Impressive. I should fight her.”

“No!” he finally dropped his arms, and Blue took the opportunity to guide him over to the couch, pushing him down to sit.

“Stay,” she said, sternly.

He nodded.

When she returned from the kitchen a few seconds later, he had somehow turned himself upside down on the couch, staring at the underside of the coffee table. Blue set the cup of water she was carrying on the wooden surface, then took a seat next to him on the couch. “Find anything interesting down there?”

“It’s made of wood!”

“You don't say? Hey, can you sit up? I got you some water.”

“I don’t need water!” He struggled to turn himself around, eventually settling on sliding off the couch completely and laying face-first on the floor. “I’m basically sober, I only had one drink!”

“You had three, and they were all like 9 thousand percent alcohol.”

Razz rolled over, staring up at her in confusion. “I’m pretty sure I’m gonna die, then.”

“That’s not allowed. C’mere.” She reached down, pushing back the coffee table and helping him sit up before joining him on the floor. “Drink the water.”

“Okay. But only because I love you.”

“I love you too, Razz.”

He picked up the glass of water, taking a sip, then seeming to realize he was thirsty as he chugged the rest. Reaching up, he carefully placed the glass on the table before turning to Blue.

“What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” she said patiently, leaning over so that her head was on his shoulder.

“No, like…” he wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her a little closer and reaching for the hand on the opposite side of her body. “Why?”

Their fingers linked together, and Blue felt Razz press a kiss to the top of her head. “Because I love you? And I want to be with you forever?”

“...Gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://witsyo.tumblr.com) for way too much art!!


End file.
